


The Power of the Mind

by HappyEverAfter07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage, Fear, Lucifer's Vessel, Nightmares, Other, Run, Running, Vessels, blisters, dream - Freeform, fleeing, forest, horsemen rings, puke, running away from Lucifer, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEverAfter07/pseuds/HappyEverAfter07
Summary: I had to get away. He was right behind me. I heard the stomping of his feet on the leaves as he chased me through the dark, gloomy, scary forest.  The trees seem to lean in at me as if they were all one big cage but still I ran as terror tried to captured me. I couldn't stop or he would catch me. But why? Why did he want to catch me?Just a supernatural version of a short, intense story I wrote a few years ago, with a twist. ;)Enjoy!!





	

I had to get away. He was right behind me. I heard the stomping of his feet on the leaves as he chased me through the dark, gloomy, scary forest. The trees seem to lean in at me as if they were all one big cage but still I ran as terror tried to captured me. I couldn't stop or he would catch me. But why? Why did he want to catch me?

I struggled to remember. Something about... a rings. I bit my lip just as I narrowly ducked under a branch. The rings… What was so important about them? I dodged the tree in front of me and made a face. The memory didn't come to me. But since he was chasing me... I must have the rings with me! I felt my sweater pockets. Nothing. I groaned. Then I remembered, I had pants pockets! I check the left one. Empty. The right. My hand pulled out 4 rings connected in the vague shape of a triangle. Should I give it to him? Then I remembered why I stole the rings in the first place. Because he wasn't just any man, he was Lucifer. He was the devil, and he wanted to bring extinction to all of mankind. And the very rings in my pocket, was the key to the only means of locking him away again, in the cage where he came from.

I heard him speeding up as I ran around a large tree trunk. I thought of his power and fear flooded me again giving me the energy to run even faster. I turned again around another tree and glanced behind me. I didn't see him but I still heard him. He took advantage at my turn and raced after me. I wanted to speed up and lose him but I couldn't. He was a fallen archangel, and I was a man. He had endless energy but I was tiring. I knew I was slowing down; his footsteps were getting louder. Soon he would get the rings back! 

I forced myself to speed up. Pain erupted in my side and I gasped. I got a cramp! But I couldn't afford to stop now. He was right behind me. I continued running away from him, Ignoring the painful stabbing pain in my side. I tried to run faster but my throat felt like sandpaper and my cramp burned. I turned a corner around a tree and glanced behind me. Again I didn't see him but I heard the leaves and twigs crumbling under his feet. But where was he?

I glanced back again to see where he was. He wasn't behind me. Then where was he? I slowed down and the footsteps slowed down. I glanced around again. I didn't see him. Unfortunately, I didn't turn around fast enough. I ran into the tree in front of me and fell. I looked up, at the night sky half expecting him to be laughing in his triumph but no-one was there. In fact, I couldn't even hear him running any more. I tried to get up but pain exploded in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I inhaled , desperately trying to get air into my lungs. I couldn't do it! I dropped back onto the ground and continued inhaling, every try getting weaker. I wondered if this is how I was going to die. My vision grew blurred and black spots danced in front of me. I couldn't feel my feet and legs. I was sure I was going to die. Would I go to heaven or hell? Or would I just stay in purgatory? 

Suddenly I felt something in my throat. I didn't even know what it was although it felt strangely familiar. I leaned to the side and threw up my dinner. All of a sudden, I was able to breathe! I gasped and inhale and exhaled. The black spots in front of my eyes got smaller. Inhale. Exhale. I started to feel my legs again. Inhale. Exhale. I was alive. I looked away from the white pasta I had just threw up and stared up. 

There was no more blurriness or black spots in front of me. And I saw the stars. They were beautiful. Millions of tiny twinkling stars shining down on earth in the little clearing in the forest. The forest... what was I doing here? Then I remembered. Lucifer was chasing me. I unsuccessfully tried to ignore that thought by focusing on my immediate problem. I was in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night and I had to get back home. I slowly raised myself onto my elbows. No blackouts, no shortage of breath. So far so good. I raised myself further into a sitting position and dragged myself backward to lean against a tree. Inhale. Exhale. It felt good to be alive.

Then I heard footsteps. I turned to the direction they were coming from. Was it Lucifer? I squinted and blinked until I saw... him. He was dressed in a completely white suit. The skin around his vessel’s eyes and thumbs was peeling away, revealing angry red flesh. I started hyperventilating as he stepped closer, with a victorious smile on his lips. Lucifer was going to get the rings, and then it would be impossible to save mankind. Billions of people would die with the immediate battle between him and Michael, and the rest would perish at the hand of the Croaton plague. My eyes widened in fear, as Lucifer grew closer. Then something totally unexpected happened. The anger in his eyes deflated, ever so slightly as his eyes looked at my bruised forehead, my scratched arms and the pile of vomit next to my feet. I heard the sound of his feet walking toward me. It sound like he was walking on a wooden floor without shoes, but he wasn't. He knelt down. I froze in place as I felt his steady breath on my face as he leaned toward my left ear.

He opened his mouth next to my ear and whispered, "Wake up Sammy."


End file.
